


On the Subject of Eggnog Liberally Laced with Jack

by jer832



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Facebook, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Puns & Word Play, facebook embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jer832/pseuds/jer832
Summary: The Doctor mixes Eggnog with Jack. No, not Jack Daniels.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyCara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCara/gifts).



> I wrote a drabble for the bad_wolf_rising Seasonal Ficathon 2016, based on the picture prompt in End Notes. Subsequent comments with LadyCara led me into this series of events in the Doctor's life, of which the original is now part 1. It's not what we had in mind, it didn't start with the Tenth Doctor after all, and I don't argue with Jackie. 
> 
> 401 Words in MSWord, not counting the titles: four drabbles and an expletive.
> 
> Thank you scifiangel for the fantastic birthday present: the Ten & Jack manip! : )  
> 

  
**On the Subject of Eggnog Liberally Laced with Jack**

 

** **1\.  A-Wassailing** **

**  
** He was a superior being, in no way slave to any self-destructive y-chromosomed compulsion to flaunt his manhood in a primitive male bonding rite like chugging eggnog then body-surfing the aurora borealis and skiboarding Ganymede's subterranean oceans, wearing Rose's bikini and Jackie's Sunday hat, and singing _Toucha Toucha Touch Me_.

In falsetto.

For what he'd done he had no good and noble reason. It had been a bet, a dare, a questionably sentient thoroughly silly thing, and there was nothing to justify or even excuse getting himself into this—

Ah.  Right.

Jack Harkness.

Didn't those two words explain it all.

 

**2. _On the Wall_**

  * Cecily shared:



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Almost starkers!!!! Shagadelic bloke arsing off

 

  * _Jackie replied:_ _;  P_


  * Jackie replied:           WTF????? clearer pic NOW!!!


  * Cecily shared:



                                                                      

 

  * _Bev replied:           OMG  Jackie's hat!_


  * _Jackie replied:   Himself's a hero, he and Rose once stopped WWIII with pickled onions. Loaned him my hat for camouflage while they're doing more world-saving business for the PM._



_And while you're gawking, check out his fingers._

 

**3. _Kiss My Mistletoe_**

Why Rose put up with that alien's antics was beyond her, 'course in between he did save the world a lot. And Rose was happy.

He wasn't half yummy, and Jackie hoped what they say about fingers was true— she didn’t see nappies and Sunday dinner with the in-laws in Rose's future.

Still.

When he walked in, Jackie seized his ears, yanked, and pinched.

"Ow!"

"There's my thank-you."

"Jackie?"

"You pinched my best hat and arsed around in it.  All our Church friends saw you."

"Because I pinched your hat you attacked my ears?!"

"It's my right and duty to give eye-for-eye, and those ears deserved a good pinching 'n' yanking. What'd'you have to say to that?!"

He grinned. "I also wore Rose's bikini."

He ran, but he was laughing all the way downstairs.

Rose thought:   :D

 

**4\. Brooching the Subject of Eggnog, Again**

 It was curiously familiar, then suddenly clear in a time-delay-recollection kind of way.

This was not something to forget unless he'd been game to forget Jack as well. He should've left himself a clue, a little tinkling bell or sledgehammer of warning: Under no circumstances drink eggnog with Harkness, which apparently always leads to _Skiboarding Slag_ competitions, especially after saving Reality — something they seem to be doing a lot of now.

At least he regenerated with better dress sense. Jackie's pearls and brooch complement his eyes. The _Holly_ _Golightly_ look IS classic.

            Still, by now he really should know better.

 

**5\. The Last Word on the Subject**

  "Bollocks."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> PROMPT:   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
